Rise
by theD2.0-ReaperBlaze
Summary: Naruto, hated and feared by his home runs away and is taken to a new world where he is given friendship and power and he shall use this power to rise. NarutoxBell. Possible NarutoxBellxButtercup.


Chapter 1: The Thievery and the Transportation(Revised)

Disclaimer: Look if we owned any thing do you think we would be here?

It's been a week since the failed invasion of Konoha and so far everyone was happy that it was over well every one except Naruto Uzumaki.

Every since people saw what Garra, could do they were afraid that Naruto could do the same and as a result people avoided more and they feared him not just the villagers anymore even his so called "friends".

Some people even called him "Kyuubi-Sama" out of fear.

Now as anyone could think Naruto started to get depressed, real depressed so he decided to go train to take his mind of things.

**Team 7 training grounds. **

Naruto pounded his fists into the stump letting out all his frustration

and anger into each hit.

Panting Naruto looked at the obliterated stump with satisfaction.

'Well I guess that's enough for one day.' Naruto thought as he began to leave before colliding with someone.

Naruto looked down at the person he knocked down to see his teammate Sakura.

"Oh Sakura I'm sorry I didn't see you." Naruto said holding out his hand to help the pink-haired girl.

Sakura looked at the hand and hesitantly grasped it.

"N-no Naruto it's my fault I wasn't looking." Sakura said but Naruto could see in her eyes that she was scared.

"Alright Sakura I'll see you around." Naruto said with a sigh before walking away even his own teammate feared him which hurt him deeply.

As Naruto walked to his apartment he could people recoil and rush to get out his way mothers holding their children, Naruto looked down in disappointment.

Naruto walked in his apartment closed the door and walked to his room and sat down on his bed.

He sighed and looked at his decrepit ceiling.

"Why does this happen to me I was finally being accepted then this, I'll never get anywhere in this village" Naruto said to himself.

He sighed once more life got tougher on him as the years went along he needed to leave the village.

'It's decided I'm leaving but that won't be enough, I'll make Konaha regret how they treated me.'

Naruto thought looking back on everything that happened to him.

'But how? How can I make them regret 'Naruto thought looking at his ceiling again.

Naruto sprang up with the perfect idea.

"The Scroll of Seals, it holds the strongest jutsu in the village." Naruto exclaimed.

"If I take that Konoha will be in a panic." Naruto said to himself.

"But I'll need something else if I want to pull that off. "Naruto said while looking at his bright orange jumpsuit.

Naruto walked over to his closet and took out a box, it was a present from the third Hokage a few months ago for his birthday.

A tear slid down Naruto's cheek as he thought about the old man.

The box Naruto had taken out contained, a black sleeveless over shirt, a white long-sleeved under shirt and black pants with a white stripe running up the sides.

Naruto untied his headband and filled the spot with his old goggles.

**Scene change (3:00am)**

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop before stopping on a branch in front of the Hokage mansion.

Naruto walked slowly on the branch to a window after raising said window he found himself in a hallway.

'Now if I'm right the scroll should be in the last door down the hall' Naruto thought as he ran down the hall as he remembered the first time he stole the scroll.

After getting to the end of the hallway Naruto opened the door saw the Scroll of Seals in a display case in the middle of the room.

'You would think that the security tighter since I broke in here last time.' Naruto thought while he walked to the case.

That's when it happened, about 10 ANBU surrounded him and the scroll.

As if it was instinct Naruto put 4 fingers in a cross formation and yelled"Multiple shadow clone jutsu!"

**Meanwhile in Black Eden**

"So what is this device daddy?" Bell asked her father while looking at a circle like invention her father brought her to see.

"It's a giant doughnut!" Gir shouted as he tried to knaw on the device.

"It's a interdimensional transporter Mandark and I created."Dr.X told his daughter while ignoring the small robot..

"Alright so what does it do?" Bell asked her father.

"It brings monsters from other dimensions and those monsters will assist the DarkStar Council." Dr.X told his daughter.

"So I'll have new friends?" Bell inquired.

"Yes now stand back." Dr.X said as he started the machine.

Konoha

Naruto grit his teeth as while jumping branch to branch as he barley dodging the kunai and shuriken thrown at him.

Naruto looked down at scroll with the smoke the shadow clones conjure up when summoned gave him time to grab the scroll and get out of there, but the clones were easily defeated.

Naruto looked back at ANBU.

'Damn there're getting closer!' Naruto thought.

The blonde looked forward and saw a vortex "What the-" Naruto said as the vortex sucked him in and everything went black.

Black Eden

The device spat out a blonde haired boy with a large scroll on his back.

"Oh my gosh..." Gir began "He got a giant churro on back!" Gir shouted as he tried to get the scroll off the boy's back.

"Daddy I think he's unconscious." Bell said poking the boy.

"Hmm..well bring him to infirmary." Dr.X told his daughter.

'He's cute.' Bell thought while blushing getting a good look at the boy's face.

Scene Change(Five hours later)

Naruto awoke to the sight of a white ceiling and bright lights.

"Are you alright?" A voice from the right said to him.

Naruto looked over to his side and saw a white-haired girl.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The girl smiled brightly "I'm Bell."

Chapter end.

Reaperblaze: alright chapter 1 rebooted like the Amazing Spiderman.

_**theD2.0: yea better than ever.**_

_**Reaperblaze: and will you people follow us on twitter?**_

_**theD2.0: yea that way you'll know about the status of our stories.**_

_**Reaperblaze: and it will let you know when the chapters are done, halfway done or whatever.**_

_**theD2.0: yea we'll have followers and you'll know how long it'll take till next chapters done.**_

_**Reaperblaze: yea so the links on our Bio page and here's our name to search us.**_

_**TheDandReaperblaze thDReaperblaze once again links on our Bio page.**_

_**Both: see ya!**_


End file.
